In my Dreams
by Chalayne
Summary: He's been having the same dream for years now. Once he detested it. Now, not so much. A fluffy bit of drabble. Takes place before epilogue in HPDH. Hogwarts reopens after a year of rebuilding and renovations. Rated M for language and a tiny bit of innuendo. A/U - Dramione. (Draco M./Hermione G.). Secondary characters: Blaise Z., Ginny W., Neville L., Seamus F., & Luna L.
1. Draco's POV

**A/N: Oct 15, 2016 - I have a beta for my story _The Auror Mentalist_ who pointed out that I had spelled Zabini incorrectly, YIKES! So I made the correction in this story as well edited it myself again.**

A/N - Rated M for language and a tiny bit of innuendo. I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowland's characters. Please R & R - it is my first Fanfic! No Beta, but hopefully I caught most of my own errors. AU - Dramione

* * *

Her chocolate eyes twinkle brightly as she throws her head back and laughs. When her laughter stills, she smirks at me. Her eyes flash and now she stares into mine with such a longing that my chest clinches. My eyes drop to her lips and back to her eyes. She places her small right hand on my cheek and caresses it. I turn and kiss her palm then lower my head to lightly kiss the lips I've wanted to for so long now. My arms circle her waist pulling her closer and hers circle my neck and she's fisting her hands into my hair. I lick her lips and they part. I'm finally going to get to taste her. I know she'll be sweet.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, wake the fuck up!" My eyes fly open and instead of looking into her chocolate ones, I'm looking at Blaise's ugly face.

"Sod off you prat," I growl.

"Get up. We're going to miss breakfast. Last time I didn't wake you up in time, you bitched at me all day."

"Whatever." I get up and start getting ready for the day. The dream itself started around the same time she got breasts, really perky ones. Wish it had continued longer than it did this morning. Sometime I get to do more than a bit of snogging. I shake my head and try to remember when that dream became something I looked forward to instead of being repulsed by. Probably around the same time I starting realizing all that blood-purity shite was just that, shite. So many things I wish I could change. Some days I even wish I could go back to when I was eleven and tell that sodding hat to put me into Gryffin-dork. Well no not really, but maybe Ravenclaw. I shake my head again to clear it. "Oi! Zabini ready?"

As we are heading upstairs to breakfast I think about how I finally worked up the nerve to apologize to Hermione Granger and that she actually accepted it.

I decided I wanted to return to Hogwarts after it was reopened to complete my N.E.W.T. year. I have to figure out what to do with the rest of my life since it wasn't going to be spent in Azkaban like I thought. Still can't believe Potter testified after all I did. I always thought he was an arse.

I couldn't believe it when I saw _her_ on the train. I thought she'd have gone straight off to Auror training like Potter and Weasel. She was looking right at me too and all I could do was drop my head, as shame and guilt pricked my conscious. After that, I'd steal glances at her whenever I could and she'd inevitable catch me.

It took me over two weeks to work up the nerve to approach her in the library. She was surrounded by books of course, with her nose buried in one. This made me smile. Some things never change. I had to clear my throat to get her attention. She looked up with those ever inquisitive mocha pools and they turned wary. It felt like a kick in the stomach. "What is it Malfoy?" No emotion in her voice. What did I expect? At least it wasn't anger. "May I talk to you for a few moments?" I heard myself croak. I cleared my throat again. "I'm really busy Malfoy." Again, no emotion, although her eyes did flash a bit. Gods she is so beautiful. "I just...what I mean to say is..." _Fuck_. I knew this was going to be hard. I would have tried to turn on the Malfoy charm, but I know it wouldn't work. Her eyes still linger on me, I swallow and say, "uh, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." She snorts and with a raised eyebrow says with distaste, "whatever" and begins reading again.

I close my eyes tight, then open them and try again, "I do really mean it. I regret everything." She looks up and I see derision staring back at me. I drop my eyes to the floor, take a deep breath and look up at her hands on the table not at her face. "I...I know I do not deserve your forgiveness for anything. The things I have said and done in the past are unforgivable." I swallow again and chance a look in her eyes. I think they might look a little softer so I continue, "All the things from when we were kids, when I was too stupid to know any better. All the things after when I was too arrogant and at the manor when I was too much of a coward to do anything to help you." Her eyes widen in what I think was surprise. I drop mine again to her hands. "I really do regret it all Granger. I hope, in time, you can forgive me."

"Malfoy, I already have." My eyes fly to hers. I'm standing there with my mouth hanging open and stutter out, "Why would you do that Granger?" My head is spinning.

She smirks at me a bit and says, "Why don't you sit down and l will tell you." Shocked, I sit.

"It is really quite simple to forgive, but forgetting can be much more difficult". My stomach drops with that. "So what does that mean?"

She smiles. Merlin, it makes her even more beautiful. My stomach does a little flip after I look around and don't see anyone and realized she smiling at me for the first time. "I forgave you before you asked; if I hold on to anger and resentment, it will only make me angry and bitter. Grudges aren't worth it, even when they are what someone deserves; letting go is freeing."

I just stare at her awestruck. She truly is amazing. I close my mouth since it was hanging open and shake my head. She smiles and says, "My trust will have to be earned, though your apology is a step toward that Draco." Hearing her say my names warms me to the core and I can't help but smile.

"Thank you for your forgiveness Hermione," her name rolls off my tongue like I've been saying it for years, but I guess I have been in my dreams. I smile. "I'll let you get back to your books, see you tomorrow." She smiles back and says "Goodnight."

That was a month ago now. We nod and smile when our eyes meet and have chatted a few times. Nothing really important. Just mostly about classes, quidditch or the weather. We've even shared several meals. Hermione's acceptance of me has seeped into some other people, especially Longbottom, Lovegood and surprisingly the little Weaslette. Getting to know her has made me realize she truly is the brightest witch of our age. She also has a wicked sense of humor and is fiercely loyal to her friends; all this and so much more than I imagined her to be.

As Blaise and I walk into the Great Hall, I look around. Everything has been rebuilt since the battle. It looks the same as before the war, except there are no more house tables. They have been replaced by much smaller round tables that seat ten or so. Hardly anyone sits with just housemates now. I catch the sight of her honey colored curls and walk over to her table. Blaise follows and I ask if we can sit. No one looks surprised anymore as I sit next to Hermione and tuck in to breakfast. She sends me a dazzling smile and continues her conversation about the essay we have due for Charms.

We are all heading out of the Great Hall a little while later when I work up the nerve to place a hand on her arm and she looks up at me. I stop walking and so does she. My heart thuds hard in my chest and I pray she can't hear it. It's a bit odd to feel so insecure but I finally make my mouth work, "If you haven't made plans already, would you accompany me to Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

"Of course Draco. We had better hurry or we will be late for class." She starts walking again. It take me a moment to start walking, but in two strides I catch up. I know I'm beaming like a git but I can't help it. She said yes! I finally school my features before entering the classroom.

The week seems to drag by. Hermione and I continue on as we have over the last month. I have an irrational insecurity when it comes to her. It continues to torture me. Does she realize I mean this to be a date? Merlin, what if she's seeing someone. Why haven't I asked her? _Because you dolt, you don't want her to be_. How could she not be? What if it's Potter. _Fuck_. Or even worse _**Weasley**_. No, I'd of heard. What if it's no one and she just doesn't want to go out with me. She is going out with you idiot. Bloody hell! I'm loosing my mind. I have had this conversation with myself too many times. Where is your pride? I have no pride anymore.

"Oi! Malfoy, if you aren't going to sleep get up and do something. Stop flopping about and sighing every other minute."

"Shut it Zabini! I do not flop or sigh!"

"Then stop doing whatever the hell it is you call flopping and sighing and go to sleep!"

"FINE!"

I'll talk to her tomorrow then. Decided, I close my eyes and I see that wild honey colored hair and chocolate eyes dancing at me. The corners of her lips turn up on a smile as she says "Draco" and I'm in the dream again.

We're sitting together at dinner and it is now Friday. The week has been slow torture for me is over in a flash and I still haven't said anything about Hogsmeade. How is it already Friday? I know time is running out. I'm lost in thought when I feel a small hand on my arm. I look at her and her smile warms me and melts a bit of my niggling doubt. "Draco, when and where would you like to meet me tomorrow?"

I smile back and ask, "Will I have the pleasure of your company for the day or will you need to do some things on your own while in town?" That actually sounded like me for a change.

"I'm all yours." Red blossoms across her cheeks and it looks quite endearing. Well that sounds promising. "For the day."

"Brilliant. Then I shall pick you up outside your common room at 10:30. Will that work for you?"

"That will be lovely." She gives my arm a light squeeze and says, "Good night Draco and sweet dreams." I reply, "You as well" and think they always are when they are about you.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I wake up with a start. Looking around the room I see Zabini still asleep and relax a bit. I glance at the clock and almost swallowed my tongue when it said 10:00. "Bullocks, I can't be late." I race through my morning routine and take the stairs two at a time to wait outside the Gryffindor common room with five minutes to spare.

My heart rate is still spiked after several minutes and I realize nerves are doing a number on me. Im thankful now I overslept. If I had gotten up any earlier I would have had more time to think and worry. With each person that exits portrait hole, I grow more anxious and it was not from the confused stares I receive. I take several deep breaths to steady myself and the fat lady portrait swings open again. There she is in all her glory. My eyes rake over her quickly. She looks amazing in her fitted red jumper and black slacks which cling to her curves. "Good morning. You look lovely today." She blushes a delightful pink. And thanks me. I hold my arm out to her saying, "Shall we Miss Granger?" Looping her arm though mine her laugh tinkles. My whole being buzzed as she looks up at me and gives me one of her breath-taking smiles. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, let us go."

We chatted amicably about nothing as we make our way toward The Three Broomsticks. I tell her I have overslept this morning she let out a chuckle and replies, "I was a bit worried when you weren't there." She frowned a bit and says, "I thought you had changed your mind."

"About what Hermione?"

"About going to Hogsmeade together today."

I stopped walking so I could look into her eyes. "No Hermione, I would never change my mind about you." She nodded and started to walk again but turned back to me when I didn't move. She looked up at me and said, "Good, because I think I trust you now Draco." My heart does a somersault. She blushed and looks away from what I'm sure is an intent stare.

"Hermione, are you dating anyone?"

"Why do you ask?"

Merlin she was making me say it all wasn't she. "I hope that you are not."

"Why?"

Yes, she wants me to spell it out. "Because I would like today to be a date; would you Hermione?"

She looks down. _Oh_ _fuck_ , she doesn't, I think my heart just stopped. I manage to choke out, "I understand." My eyes start burning. I can't look at her anymore. Gods this sucks. I knew I didn't deserve a shot. "I, um, can walk you back or into town, then I won't bother you again; well, I'll do whatever you want, stay away or be your friend, whatever you want me to do." I start to pull my arm that's looped through hers away and feel her tighten her hold on me.

"Draco."

I squeeze me eyes shut. So this is what a broken heart feels like. "Draco, would you please look at me?" I do. She smiles and places her hand on my cheek. It is so soft, so warm and so much like my dream and not; my heart shatters a bit more.

"I am not seeing anyone and I would very much like today to be a date."

 _Did I hear her correctly?_

"You surprised me, that's why it took a bit to answer. I had hoped, but I wasn't really sure, especially after not seeing you at breakfast this morning."

Joy replaces the sorrow in my body. I can't help myself. I pick her up and swing her around. She throws her head back and laughs and her arms circle around my neck. I lean down to kiss her, only this time, it isn't a dream. It's so much better.

* * *

I might be convinced to do Herimone's POV if asked!


	2. Hermione's POV Part 1

**A/N: Edited October 15, 2016.**

A/N: Thank you to those who have followed and favored! I'm so flattered!

I don't own Harry Potter, JKR's characters or the quote below from Order of the Phoenix regarding Ron.

I have split Hemione's POV into two parts as she has a lot more to say than Draco. Part 1 is Hermione on the Hogwart's Express on her way back to school as she reflects on the changes in her life

* * *

 **Hermione POV Part 1**

I never imagined I'd be returning to Hogwarts without Harry and Ron at my side. But here I am, doing just that. The train compartment seems lonely without them, even though Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Luna are with me.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised they decided to forgo our seventh year after being offered positions in Auror training. I was so looking forward to a normal school year without the threat of dying hanging over us.

Harry was sensitive and caring and explained how the ministry is short handed and needed him to start his training straight away. I know he feels responsible (even though he is not) for the death of so many Aurors. He had thought I would be joining them in training. I told him I realized I wasn't cut out for that, I've seen enough evil and death for a lifetime. I want to work toward making the wizarding world a better place, but not by catching the remaining Voldemort supporters. Harry took it in well, he gave me a big hug and told me he would owl me often.

But not Ron, I'll never forget his words, "Blimey, Hermione! You think I would want to go to school with you when I could begin Auror training without having to take any N.E.W.T.s; are you mental?" For several minutes he babbled on about how _stupid_ I was to go back to school and not go to Auror training with he and Harry. I could not respond, he really does not understand me. Ginny interrupted his rant then and told him he was being a git and to stop shouting at me. He didn't apologize, just shrugged and walked away. Any illusions I had about having an adult relationship with him were shattered at that point. Until then, I kept hoping he would bring up our snogging during the battle, but he never did, he went back to being the same old Ron. I was correct in our fifth year when I told him he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Somethings never change.

Crookshanks nuzzles my hand and my attention is drawn back to the present. I glance out the compartment door and make eye contact with Draco Malfoy. He immediately drops his gaze and continues down the corridor. He looks a lot better than he did at his trial; I am so proud of Harry for speaking for him. Malfoy is a prejuidiced, arrogant, prat, but I never thought he was ever truly evil. Especially after hearing what all Harry said about him. Then learning he was forced to take the dark mark and given the virtually impossible task of killing the most skilled wizard alive with his failure resulting in his and his mum being killed if he failed. I often wonder if Draco would have accepted Professor Dumbledore's protection if he had approached him earlier. I remember the tormented look on Draco's face during that horrible night at Malfoy Manor, with his evil aunt hovering over me, locking eyes with him and for a minute thinking he was being cursed as well. He also was the one to warn us to take cover at the Quidditch World Cup when the Death Eaters were attacking muggles. He did use the word mudblood, but it was still a warning. I can't imagine having Lucius Malfoy as a father, who knows what any of the rest of us would be like with him as a dad. Even Harry and Ron would be twats.

Well, Ron is anyway, even though his parents are perfectly lovely, his reaction to Harry speaking for the Malfoys only proves it. Ron thinks Draco should spend the rest of his life in Azkaban and was angry at Harry for a month after the trial and ranted to me, "Malfoy doesn't deserve a second chance! He should be killed for what he did. But no, Harry has to be saviour again." I tried to rationalize with Ron, but he just stomped away. I am glad Harry was able to mend things with him. "Ron, you don't have to agree with me or even like what I did, but I had to do it. Malfoy didn't identify me at the manor the night we were snatched and Narcissa saved my life in the Forbidden Forrest. I'd be dead if not for her and Voldemort would probably be ruling. The Malfoys' won't put a finger out of line for years if not ever. They know every move is scrutinized. If any of them ever screw up, we'll have the authority to put them away for good." Ron smirked at that and he and Harry were good again, but I don't think Ron and I will ever be OK. Maybe we never were. He has made me cry more times than I care to remember. Things were definitely strained the last time I saw him, he didn't even come to the train station today to see us off.

I returned to the Burrow full of optimism a couple of weeks ago. I spent the previous month with my parents after restoring their memories. It was wonderful to see and reconnect with them again. I am ecstatic that they weren't too angry with me, when I left for Austraila I wasn't sure what would happen. I was so happy when I got back. It was almost as if Ron begrudged my happiness. We would talk, but that connection we had before the war was just gone. I really did try.

I look out the window and see Hogwarts framed in it. I didn't expect to feel such happiness at seeing it again. I was afraid it would be overshadowed by the memories of the battle and lives lost. I am so thankful to see the same optimism mirrored in the others faces, especially Ginny.

"So George made me promise him that I would dedicate this year to Fred." I study Ginny's face and she's still smiling brightly.

I ask, "How so?"

She raises her eyebrow, laughs and says "By picking up where he left off; we are going to have so much fun this year!" I nod and can't help but catch a bit of her enthusiasm.


	3. Hermione's POV Part 2

**A/N: Edited October 15, 2016.**

AN: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter or JK Rowling's Characters.

* * *

Not much has changed at Hogwarts. The only difference is in the Great Hall. After the sorting, we were told to stand and the four large tables were replaced with smaller ones. Each table had to contain people from at least two houses and we had to find out something we didn't know about the others before our food would appear. This was only mandatory for the first week of school but hardly anyone sits with just their house anymore. I think that's why it isn't mandatory now.

It's the second Thursday of school and I'm eating lunch with Ginny, Luna and a few Hufflepuffs. I have the odd sensation of someone's eyes on me. I look up and catch the eyes of Draco Malfoy yet again. He immediately drops his, just like he did on the train, and like the countless other times I've caught him staring over the last two weeks; it's so odd that he continues to do this, he doesn't look angry or even arrogant. I don't really know what to make of it. He looks even better now than he did on the train, so much better than at the trial where he looked so broken. It almost made me want to hug him afterward. He's in quidditch gear so he must be playing again. He looks a lot better in it this year than he did before, he really fills out that uniform now. _St_ _op that thought!_ He wasn't wearing quidditch gear the last year I was here because he was too busy fixing the vanishing cabinet to let Death-Eaters in the castle! _Oh Merlin help me!_ I was just checking out Draco. No. No. I was not. I just made an observation that he looks healthier than he did, that's all, nothing more. I'm going to class before I get anymore crazy ideas.

All through Ancient Runes I think of Draco, I can't seem to stop calling him by his first name either. I started that at the trail when looked so shattered, so devastated. I decided that day to forgive him. Anyone that dejected couldn't be all bad. I also realized for the first time how handsome he is, although I'm loathe to even admit that to myself. I've noticed his eyes too since I've caught him staring, perhaps since they are not looking at me with such hate now. They are such a beautiful color, like grey storm clouds. _Enough thinking about Draco!_ Pay attention to the professor. I look down and see I have drawn several DMs on my notes. _Stop this nonsense now!_ I've gone round the bend.

It's Saturday morning and I've been studying in my favorite quiet nook in the library for several hours now. I've read the same chapter three times as my mind keeps going back to Draco, to him staring at me again this morning at breakfast and wondering why.

My eyes fly up when someone clears their throat above me. Speak of the devil, it's him! My heart knocks against my chest, he can't know you were just thinking about him. _Be calm._ Whatever you do, don't call him Draco. I try to drain my voice of emotions. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"May I talk to you for a few moments?"

His voice sounds off. I hope he's ok. _What are you thinking? Detach Hermione!_ Trying to pull off an even tone, I reply, "I'm really busy Malfoy."

"I just...what I mean to say is..." He sounds a bit unsure of himself. "uh, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

I immediately scoff, "Whatever". My eyes drop to my book. This must be some sort of ploy, what is he playing at? Staring at me for days, then apologizing. This must be some twisted prank.

"I do really mean it. I regret everything."

 _What?_ That sounded sincere, not possible.

"I...I know I do not deserve your forgiveness for anything. The things I have said and done in the past are unforgivable."

I think he might be sincere. He's got that dejected look again.

"All the things from when we were kids, when I was too stupid to know any better. All the things after when I was too arrogant and at my home when I was too much of a coward to do anything to help you."

I'm shocked. I never expected to hear that. Especially the last part. "I really do regret it all Granger. I hope in time you can forgive me."

If anyone had told me this would happen before school started or even earlier today I would have thought they were mental.

"Malfoy, I already have." He looks at me shocked.

"Why would you do that Granger?"

"Why don't you sit down and l will tell you." He sits next to me.

I explain, "It is really quite simple to forgive, but forgetting can be much more difficult."

He asks, "So what does that mean?"

His sounds so childlike that I can't help but smile and answer, "I forgave you, before you asked; if I hold on to anger and resentment, it will only make me angry and bitter. Grudges aren't worth it, even when they are what someone deserves; letting it go is freeing."

His mouth is hanging open and it makes me smile again. He's so different than before. But I have to be sure. "My trust will have to be earned, though your apology is a step toward that Draco." _I called him Draco_ _and he smiled._ It's not a smirk either. I don't think I've even seen really him smile before and it makes him even more handsome.

"Thank you for your forgiveness Hermione," He said my name too. "I'll let you get back to your books, see you tomorrow."

 _Oh my._ I find myself smiling and say, "Goodnight." _What just happened?_ Never would I have thought I'd hear Draco Malfoy apologize and it seemed sincere.

I'm sitting at dinner the following Friday and am pondering the last week. Draco has taken to smiling at me when I catch him staring and actually speaking to me at times. Nothing consequential just about classes and once about the weather. Ginny and Luna were concerned when I told them about Draco apologizing and have been keeping a close eye on him. When I spoke with them yesterday, they said he hasn't approached them but did agree he doesn't seem to be the prat he once was. It is all so odd.

I'm caught a bit unaware when a deep, velvety voice asks, "May we sit here?" I look up and see Draco and Blaise Zabini. Both are looking at their shoes. I glance around the table and Ginny is smirking at me and Luna is giggling a bit behind her hand. Neville looks shocked and Seamus looks angry. To head off an argument I quickly say "Sure guys, have a seat," Seamus turns to me so I smile and he shoots me a dirty look, gets up and stomps away. _Oh well._ Neville just watches as we discuss our day, like it is something we have always done. Eventually, Zabini has us all laughing as he does a spot on imitation of Professor Trelawney. The rest of dinner is quite pleasant and Neville even begins to loosen up. As we are getting up to leave, Draco leans over to me and says where only I can hear him, "Thanks, Hermione." For some reason it makes me shiver.

As we break away from the others and head back toward the Gryffindor tower, Neville says, "Who knew Syltherians could be funny?" and we all laugh. "Very funny!" I say and think _handsome_.

As soon as we enter the common room, we're accosted. "What the bloody hell was that all about!?" Seamus is seething. " _Well?_ When did we become friends with bloody Malfoy and Zabini? Did you forget everything The Malfoys have done? Especially _you_ Hermione?" He's practically shouting.

"No, I haven't and I have the scar to prove that I'll never forget!"I say this through clenched teeth, then I pull up my sleeve and thrust my mudblood scar in his face. "If I can forgive, you have to be able to Seamus."

I can see the fight leave him as he drops his head and quietly says, "Sorry Hermione, I didn't think."

"Seamus, we all need to move beyond the war. If they are willing to put their old prejudices aside, surely we should allow them. I'm not asking you to be friends, just be courteous to them and to my choices."

"Ok Herimone, but if they, especially Malfoy, says or does anything out of line, I _will_ make them answer for it."

I give him a hug and say, "Thank you." I take notice of our surroundings and there are several other fifth & sixth years are watching our confrontation. This will be all over Gryffindor, possibly the whole school, by tomorrow.

Ginny says, "Come on, let's head to bed." I nod, suddenly weary. I collapse on my bed, thankful Ginny can read me well enough to know I'm done talking for the day. All she says is, "You know I'm always here for you, even if you want to talk about how good Malfoy looks in his robes now." She chuckles and says, "Goodnight," which I return and am asleep within a few minutes.

I look around and am still a bit taken aback that I'm having breakfast with Neville, Luna, Ginny, Draco and Blaise. It's been a few weeks since that first dinner together and the two Slytherins have become somewhat of a fixture at most meals since then. Seamus will even join us occasionally. I think it is to keep an eye on them, but at least he is cordial.

We are heading out of the Great Hall to Charms when I feel a hand on my arm. I look up into those steel colored irises that hold much more depth than I thought possible and hear "If you haven't made plans already, would you accompany me to Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

I respond before I can think, "Of course Draco. We had better hurry or we will be late for class." I start walking again in a bit of a haze. Draco just asked me out and I agreed. My arm still feels warm and a bit tingly where he touched it. Maybe Ginny was right after all when she teased me last night saying the reason for my glum mood at dinner was because I was missing Draco while he was at quidditch practice. I take a seat next to Ginny and get out my essay that is due and some parchment and quills.

 _Do I fancy Draco?_ He is very intelligent; he or I are always the ones with the top grades. He is built rather well, very fit. He seems to have become quite considerate, holding doors open for me, standing when I stand and the like. We haven't had a row at all this year. He's just started teasing me, but he's just having a go and it has never been hurtful. He has become rather charming. I notice everyone is shifting around me and I realize I've just spent all of class thinking about Draco. Blimey, I have to snap out of this or I'll get all trolls on my N.E.W.T.s! I resolve not to think of him more today.

I don't do so well at keeping thought of Draco at bay, they continue to return to a certain blonde Syltherian until I'm beside him at dinner. I make a point to engage everyone else as well while we are eating. I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone, especially him to realize that I'm taken with him.

"HERMIONE!"

"Hmmm?" as I respond to Ginny, I look over at her and she's giving me the oddest look.

"Alright. Spill!" She says.

"Spill?"

She chuckles and shakes her head. "I've watched you stare into space with a dreamy expression on your face since we got back from dinner and you haven't opened your book. I had to shout just now to get your attention."

"You did?"

She quirks her eyebrow and chuckles. "Yes, I did. Whatever are you thinking about?"

I shake my head to clear it. Would she be ok if I tell her the truth? She has been teasing me about him; well everyone will know soon enough. "Draco asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend." I'm sure I'm blushing.

"And you said yes?" She asks smiling.

I reply a bit pensively, "Yes. Do you think that is OK?"

She's smiling brightly now. "About bloody time."

I didn't expect this response. Maybe surprise, disgust or anger. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, Hermione really, it's written all over both your faces when you are together. If you aren't sitting next to each other, you are both giving each other the eye across the room. Honestly I thought he would have asked you out before now."

"Really?" I squeaked out.

"For someone that's supposed to be the brightest witch of our age, you think you'd of realized that sooner." She's laughing again.

"I didn't realize. I haven't been able to stop thinking of him lately, and with our past history, I didn't think it possible. Then when he asked me this morning after breakfast, saying yes was the only thing I could say, well, actually I said 'of course,' like it was a given. My only hesitation came after, worrying about what you, Harry and Ron would think."

"Well I think it's brilliant! I don't think Harry will mind much, as long as he doesn't hurt you. Course Harry'll have to wait til I'm done with him if he does!" She laughs again.

I notice she doesn't mention Ron, so I ask, "And your brother?"

"Well if you are referring to the youngest Weasley boy, he gave up the right to have an opinion on your love life this summer."

This makes me a bit sad and I'm sure my face shows it. Ginny comes over, throwing her arms around me and squeezes. "Honestly he is a git, don't know what you ever saw in him." We both grin."Plus Malfoy's a thousand times sexier," Ginny and I both descends into giggles at this.

"He really is! When he touched my arms this morning, it actually tingled and that was through my clothes!"

She gives me a wink and says, "Imagine it without them." We descend in to a giggling fit.

Nothing changes over the rest of the week, except maybe I blush a bit more when our eyes meet. Ginny's comments made me a bit self conscious. This week has gone by so fast. I am little surprised that Draco has not mentioned Saturday again, but we have not been alone any. We are at dinner Friday night and no one is paying us any mind so I put my hand on Draco's arm.

I ask so only he hears, "Draco, when and where would you like to meet me tomorrow?" He looks down into my eyes and gives me a smile that makes me feel tingly all over.

He asks, "Will I have the pleasure of your company for the day or will you need to do some things on your own while in town?"

"I'm all yours." _Oh my God!_ _Did that really just come out of my mouth?_ I know I'm blushing scarlet. Think fast! "For the day." His lips are still curved in a smile. I wonder if they are soft? What would his hand feel like in mine? What would if be like to kiss him? Oh! He's talking again.

"Brilliant. Then I shall pick you up outside your common room at 10:30. Will that work for you?"

"That will be lovely. Good night Draco and sweet dreams." That came out a little breathy. Goodness I hope I don't fall over on my way out of the Great Hall.

"You as well."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sun on my face wakes me up early. _Today is my date with Draco!_ Butterflies are flitting around in my stomach as I get ready. Ginny and I head down to breakfast. Draco isn't here yet, but that's not unusual, I'm usually here before him. As the morning continues, I keep my eyes out for Draco and Blaise, but they never come.

"Come on Hermione. Let's go and get you ready." Ginny and Luna are both beaming at me. I had really expected to see him this morning and am a bit disappointed and a little uneasy as to why he wasn't here.

"OK." I respond a bit dejected.

"Hey! None of that!" says Ginny. I shrug in response. "I know you're bummed that he wasn't here, but you will see him in about 45 minutes. He was probably afraid I would hex him this morning, you know I do have a brilliant bat bogey one!" This makes me smile. We head back up to our dorm and I change into a Gryffindor red jumper and slacks. Luna and Ginny finish my hair and make up, they both give me a big hug and send me off.

As I make my way out of the portrait hole, I see him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He's wearing a fitted black dress shirt and dark blue jeans. My breath catches as he sees me and smiles. My heart is racing. _This is it!_

"Good morning, you look lovely today." Does he realize what his voice does to me? "Thank you Draco."

He holds out his arm to me and says, "Shall we Miss Granger?" I can't help but smile when I take his arm and respond, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, let us go."

We are walking into town chatting about different things and he says, "Do you mind if we get an early lunch? I overslept this morning."

I let out a breath and chuckle. _Oh!_ "I was a bit worried when you weren't there. I thought you had changed your mind."

"About what Hermione?" he asks.

"About going to Hogsmeade together today." I reply.

Draco stops walking and looks down at me. "No Hermione, I would never change my mind about you." My stomach does a little flip. I nod and start walking again, then realize he hasn't moved. I look up into those beautiful grey eyes. It's like looking into his soul and I know he is a changed man. "Good, because I think I trust you now Draco." I drop my eyes and look at where my arms is still looped through his.

"Hermione, are you dating anyone?"

I swallow, "Why do you ask?" _I'm on a date with you!_

"I hope that you aren't." he says.

"Why?" I ask. _What is he talking about?_

"Because I'd like today to be a date; would you Hermione?"

My mind is spinning. _We are on a date._ I'm not dating anyone I wouldn't be on a date with you if I was, as I look up he looks miserable as he says, "I understand. I, um, can walk you back or into town, then I won't bother you again; well, I'll do whatever you want, stay away or be your friend, whatever you want me to do."

What is he going on about? Why's he pulling away? He looks like he is about to cry. It hits me like a ton. _He doesn't think I want to date him._

"Draco." His eyes are squeezed shut.

"Draco, would you please look at me?"

He finally does. He looks tormented. I smile reassuringly and reach up to place my hand on his cheek.

"I am not seeing anyone and I would very much like today to be a date. You surprised me. That is why it took a bit to answer. I had hoped, but I wasn't really sure, especially after not seeing you at breakfast this morning."

His pained expression changes immediately to that of elation.

Next thing I know I'm off my feet, flying around in circles. I laugh harder than I have in years. I put my arms around him. He stops turning, but doesn't put me down. Our eyes are locked as he dips his head, and gives me a kiss I feel all the way down to my toes. This feels so right.

* * *

That ends my first foray into Fanfiction! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know if I you think I should write more or leave this as a one done?

 **Thank you so much to those of you that favored and followed! It really encourages me!**


	4. New Story

I just started my first WIP. Check out The Auror Mentalist.

Summary:  
Ron's anger is affecting everyone at The Burrow, especially Hermione. His parents give him an ultimatum and he moves out. Hermione is having troubles of her own, especially since finding out about her parents disappearance shortly after they arrived in Australia. She is astounded but pleased that Draco is the one helping her put herself back together. As aurors they are partnered together find a criminal with a bizarre MO that is targeting muggles and wizards.

EWE - Dramione. Set after HPDH ignoring the epilogue. OC Ron, Hermione and Draco.


End file.
